


of genius & madness

by staccato



Series: things i'll never finish [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Obviously), Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato/pseuds/staccato
Summary: light gets a second try
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: things i'll never finish [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	of genius & madness

**Author's Note:**

> "obsession is the wellspring of genius and madness" --michael de montaigne

The truth of the matter was, Near _wasn’t_ smarter than L.

He was less, and that’s where the problem lay. After defeating the best detective in the world at age 17, Light had gotten complacent. The next six years had been boring, and so he welcomed the challenge Near and Mello posed—were supposed to pose. But they disappoint, for their sole purpose have always been to replace of L, and how could anything compare to the original?

So Light had been bored, and he gotten complacent, and made careless mistakes that led to his death.

Unfortunate, except now he was back.

Back in time.

A time in which L was _alive._

Light was thrilled.

Not even the sight of his father and Ryuk could dampen his mood. If he does everything right this time, there will be no reason for them to do anything but stand by side.

And if they do otherwise…

Well.

Which god has never punished a heretic?

* * *

For the first few weeks, he keeps everything the same. The kidnapper and the pervert still die in the same way, as do the other criminals he killed before. He attracts attention fast, and the name “Kira” is once again bestowed upon him.

Then one night, the news is interrupted, and a special broadcast begins. Light feels his eyes widen, and almost jumps out of his seat in excitement.

“Eh? What is it, Light?”

“Just watch, Ryuk, I’m going to show you something amazing.”

He keeps his gaze focused on the small T.V., riveted as the camera cuts away to a man sitting in front of the Interpol logo. His hair is long and neat, and he’s dressed in a suit, and he’s sitting normally in a chair, and he’s the furthest thing from L, now that Light has actually met him. He wonders if L was amused that everyone so easily believed his identity.

Well, Light doesn’t care. He likes L just the way he is, weird posture and alarmingly high sugar consumption and all.

“I am the only one who can control the entire world’s police forces: Lind L. Tailor,” the man announces. “I go by the name…‘L.’”

He pauses, looking down, possibly at his lines, before continuing. “This successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ring leader, Kira.”

“He says he’ll guarantee that he’ll find you,” Ryuk says.

“He’s welcome to try,” Light murmurs.

“Kira, I can guess what your motivation might be. But, what you’re doing is _evil_.”

Light twitches. He remembers feeling particularly enraged by L’s choice of words—what he was doing was justice. Angry and insulted, he had killed off the cheap pretender, only to be shocked when the real L began to speak. This broadcast had changed the game for both of them—namely, it had revealed his location, his methods, and the flaw in his argument. His other murders had been justified by the fact that the victims were criminals, but L had been innocent. By attempting to kill L, Light had destroyed his own argument, and placed him on the opposite side of L. Forever.

But this time, things will be different.

Tailor continues his speech, but Light tunes him out, flipping open the death note instead. He writes the man’s name carefully, then, the instructions of his death. He flicks his wrist, and looks at his watch. Forty seconds pass.

Tailor’s speech cuts off mid-sentence. He blinks. His eyes glazes over, and his face smooths out. “Hello, L. I am Kira.”

Light leans back in his chair.

“I was quite surprised when I saw you appear on this broadcast. You had never revealed your name before, much less your face. But then, this isn’t your face, is it? Nor is this your name. No, this man is Lind L. Tailor, an inmate who was sentenced to die later today. How ingenious of you, to use this man to prove your own theories. Shall I throw you a bone, then? Yes, you’re correct. In order to deliver justice, I need, and only need, someone’s face and someone’s name. Which means you’re quite safe from me, L. But why would I try to kill you? You have committed no crimes. In fact, you’ve helped put away criminals. You’re as good as they come, L. And even if you intend to stand in my ambition of trying to create a new world, I would never hurt you. I would be a hypocrite if I did, wouldn’t I?

“I understand why you might be against my methods, but, L, you of all people should understand just how flawed the justice system is. How many criminals have been let go, how many crimes have gone unpunished, just because of a loophole, of a bribe, of invalid evidence? I’m not trying hurt anyone. I simply hope to serve justice.

“I doubt your belief will change because of this one speech, so L, come find me. Discover my true identity, and let’s have a conversation about our ideals. Your hypothesis was correct—I am indeed in the Kantou region of Japan, where this broadcast is currently being aired. How smart of you to realize that one of my first kills was in Shinjuku. Really, I must commend you for that, L. I would love to talk to you, and pick your brain in person. Please, do come find me.

Until next time, L.”

Tailor gave a gasp as the speech ends and the heart attack begins. He claws at his chest, chocks out a gasp, and falls forward, dead.

Light smirks.

Two men carries Tailor’s body away, and the screen changes. L’s logo is stark against the gray background.

“…I can’t believe it,” a voice says. It is modulated, but the disbelief is evident. “I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. And, from what I just witnessed, I suppose you can also control their actions before their deaths. I wouldn’t have been able to believe this if I hadn’t just witnessed it.

“You were right about Lind L. Tailor…he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. He was captured by the police in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn’t have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It seems like you have access to top secret information. I wonder if you’re actually a member of Interpol? Thanks for the hint.”

The smirk falls off of Light’s face. Damn it, damn it, damn it! He is supposed to be directing L’s attention towards him, not away!

“Naturally, I’m very curious as to how you’re able to commit these murders without being present, but I don’t mind waiting a bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you.

“Let’s meet again soon, Kira.”


End file.
